


when the sun breaks

by amyfortuna



Category: True Love (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>True Love</i>, Holly meets up with Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun breaks

**Author's Note:**

> _When the sun breaks over the edge of an English town_  
>  _It pulls me awake from a bad dream_  
>  _I don’t know why but I know I’m not_  
>  _Ever going back._  
>  \- English Town by Matchbox Twenty

She’s waiting in the sunlight on the sand for me, her long legs curled up underneath her, serious eyes skimming her book. It’s been three weeks since I walked out of that classroom and she went with me. We spent a few minutes concocting a lie and we reported those boys, the instigators. I had to face some uncomfortable questions, and there were several people who did their very best to get me sacked, but in the end nothing could be proved. 

And now Karen was free, school over and done with. She was no longer my student, and no one cared if we sat together on the beach in the summer sun, and pretty soon, no one would care if we held hands or even kissed. We would be leaving Margate. I had accepted a teaching position at a high school in Wales and conveniently Karen had managed to get a place at a university in the same city. We’d hoped and prayed it would work out and that we wouldn’t be stuck at opposite ends of the country from each other for years. 

We make each other happy, that’s all I know. And yes, I know all about the reasons why we shouldn’t be together. But I also know there is something more powerful than logic and reason, a force that overrides all good sense, and I know when you feel that strongly drawn to a person, you should be with them. I’ve spent too many years in mediocre relationships with people who I really couldn’t give a damn about. 

All I know is that I love her, I really truly do. I want what’s best for her, and I believe it’s us, for as long as she’ll have me. 

She looks up as I approach, and smiles as I settle down beside her, kissing her, and laying my head on her shoulder. 

“I feel like I’m waking up from a bad dream,” I say. “You are my morning.”


End file.
